The End
by Spartan13047
Summary: It is finally the end of the Adrestian Empire. The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and it's knights march on the capital. But for it to properly end, they have to kill the emperor. You have to careful when you hear the screeching of the damned. A Fallen Angel is sure to follow suit. Even the Fell Star wouldn't have been to do anything against such a force bent on vengeance. (One Shot)
1. The End

**Author: This is a one-shot story that I just started thinking about. I'm super excited about this. Just sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

This land reeks of death and war. Its been embroiled in five long years of war. Between the Adrestian Empire, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and the Leicester Alliance. But now under the guidance of their soon to be king, Faerghus have taken the upper hand and pushed the Empire back. The Alliance had already pledged fealty to the Kingdom after their current leader stepped down. Now with the internal rebellions squashed, the Kingdom musters its forces and marches to the Imperial capital, Enbarr. There, soon to be king Dimitri and his friends must fight through the streets to the palace. In the streets, they kill Hubert, the most loyal servant to Emperor Edelgard. After they capture the city, they push into the palace. From there, they fight tooth and nail to get to the throne. It is only there that they realize Edelgard had changed herself into a monster just so she could pursue her goals. But nobody seemed to notice the unholy screeching of the damned that seemed to follow them. Even the Fell Star didn't notice the chorus that followed the Fallen Angel as he walked into the palace unnoticed and undisturbed.

* * *

The Ghost Rider walked into the entrance hall of the great palace. The clinking of chains in his hands was the only noise close to him. He looked over the fallen bodies of the deceased. They all had various wounds from various weapons. He growled as he began his walk through the hall turned graveyard. He could hear the clashing of metal against metal as he walked. He looked over the décor as walked up a set of stairs. There were several statues of knights and mages as he crossed the marble floor. He came to another set of stairs as the sounds of battle were right in front of him. He ascended until he came to the landing of the throne room. He came upon eight people fighting what looked like a demon with a female human head. The had was grossly out of proportion with the rest of the body. The Ghost Rider felt no pity for such a creature since he knew she did this to herself. The sound of a scream let everyone know the Ghost Rider's presence. He turned his head to the source and found a red-headed girl who looked terrified beyond her mind because of his visage.

The heavy blow of an axe crashed down on his right side which severed his arm. The burning appendage fell to the ground and turned to ash before the Ghost Rider looked to his assailant. A dark-skinned man who bore a silver axe with an expressionless face. Within seconds the Ghost Rider's right rematerialized as he looked away from the scar covered man. His attention refocused the massive girl turned monster. He then heard the blonde man in the front shout, "Felix, Byleth with me! Everyone else deal with that thing!"

Suddenly five people zeroed in on the Ghost Rider as he stood and watched. Two arrows impacted his chest as a blonde woman and red-headed man charged him with lances. The arrows burst into flames as he tightened his grip on his chain. The man with the axe swung again but the Ghost Rider side stepped just in time. The axe obliterated the marble floor and sent chunks flying in every direction. As the lances came within striking range, he swung his chain in an arc directly in front of him, shearing off the blades from the poles. The two stopped their charged and stared, dumbfounded at their now bladeless poles. He cut down a magic spell that came barreling towards him with his chain. He looked to the red-headed girl again, "Sorceress, I am not here for any of you. I am here for the monster. She has committed countless sins that she will pay for.

His hollow-sounding voice sent chills down everyone's spines as they stopped in their tracks. It wasn't there to stop them? What was this thing? A flaming skeleton dressed in strange attire and used a chain as a whip. It looked a demon from days long past. Without warning the Ghost Rider started walking towards the fight. But a grey-haired young man stepped in front of him. "What exactly are you?"

"I am a spirit of vengeance. I give voice to the innocence that needlessly lost their lives. I bring punishment to those that spill innocent blood," The Ghost Rider stated as he looked down at the young man with a slight tilt of his head. The young man gulped, and the Ghost Rider walked past him. He dropped his chain to the ground and trailed behind him as he approached the battle. He stopped several feet from where two swordsmen and a man with lance launched attacks against the hideous monster. Suddenly he shouted out, "Edelgard von Hresvelg of the Adrestian Empire! For your countless sins, you will face eternal damnation! You will feel the pain of the countless souls you ended in your path for your goals!"

Before anyone could respond, the Ghost Rider swung his chain. It wrapped itself tightly around Edelgard's deformed body. She cried out in pain as the Ghost Rider pulled her towards himself. Edelgard panicked, "What is this!? It's burning!"

Edelgard was pulled relentlessly towards her eternal damnation. The more she struggled, the tighter the chains became. The chains burned her demonic body as she thrashed around on the floor. The entirety of the Blue Lion house watched helplessly as their enemy was effortlessly being pulled by a spirit of vengeance. Before long Edelgard was on the ground at the Ghost Rider's feet. He painfully pulled her up by her hair. She was forced to look into the burning eye sockets of the Ghost Rider's skull. Edelgard's eyes gave off fear as the Rider stared back into hers. That's when he said, "Look deeply into my eyes. See all those who you needlessly slaughtered. I am their vengeance. Feel all their pain. All their misery. Experience what you put them through as you oppressed them. Feel their hatred."

Edelgard's expression slowly went slack as her soul withered under the Penance Stare. Before long she went slack in the Rider's hands as her soul was condemned to relive every single injustice she ever wrought. The Rider let go and her body collapsed to the ground. Her demonic form withered away until all that was left was her original body. The Rider turned and walked away without a single word. Everyone from the Blue Lion house watched as the Ghost Rider walked down the stairs from the throne. A horrible screeching sound suddenly filled the room as the Rider reached the bottom of the stairs. The Rider's bike roared into the room and skidded to a stop at the bottom of the stairs just as the Rider stepped down. He mounted his bike and roared away, out of the palace.

* * *

That was the last time anyone seen the Ghost Rider in Fódlan. There were stories that passed onto the youth from the old. Saying that the day the Empire fell, it was because of the help of a demon who appeared. Who forced the emperor to come face to face with her sins. They say she was punished eternal damnation from that day forth. The legend of the Ghost Rider continued on for several years. Until it fell out of memory.


	2. AN

**Author: I just wanted to address one review from a guest for this story. Yes, Edelgard was punished for what she did. Now don't get me wrong, I love Edelgard, she is a fantastic character. But I'm writing this from the Blue Lion side of the campaign. The Ghost Rider didn't go after Dimitri because the Ghost Rider made a decision not to. Believe it or not, Ghost Rider can actually make choices on who to punish and who not to. Even though Dimitri did kill countless people without remorse, the Ghost Rider could see he had changed. And the Ghost Rider knew Fodlan needed someone to lead the land into prosperity. So thus, Dimitri was spared.**

**And yes criticism is all good and whatnot. It helps me understand where I'm going and how I'm doing. But even so, there are times where I feel like I have to defend my choices against particularly bad criticism. But either way, I liked this One-off. I hope everyone else did too. I'm still trying to get back into writing since I'm so off and on with how I write my stories. Have a good day everyone!**

**Edit Nov. 10, 2019**

**If really all you have to say is something that's trying to belittle me, I think you need to rethink your hobbies. You're not going to scare me or make me upset. I just find it funny that you feel the need to try to go after a simple one shot story. It's honestly just pathetic. And no need to add a third chapter for something as simple as that. Hope you're having a great day guest! **

**If you ever want to actually to debate points in this story how about making an actual account. I will happily debate points from this story and other stuff with people. You just need not be so immature. To anyone whose reading this that actually enjoys it, thank you for stopping by. I hope you all have a wonderful day.**


End file.
